


Misses

by ThingsWeDo4_Love



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, M/M, Or not, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Stony - Freeform, can be just a friendship, mentioned Tony Stark, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsWeDo4_Love/pseuds/ThingsWeDo4_Love
Summary: 5 times that Steve misses the Avengers Tower and 1 time that he misses what really mattered to him in the tower.





	Misses

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> I had this fic saved on my computer since August and on this holiday I decided to end it once and for all.
> 
> This can be read as a friendship between Steve and Tony or as a romantic Stony. You decide what you like best.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!

1.  
Steve misses how his wardrobe was always with new clothes. When he reached the tower first time Tony had laughed at the short amount of baggage he had brought with him. A few days later new pieces of clothes would appear mysteriously in his wardrobe. For first it was a plaid social shirt, after a week it was a leather jacket, the next week it was a belt and in the other a sneaker. This was repeated every week that he spends in the tower. At some point he would look at his wardrobe and realize that he hadn’t had this piece of clothing before and would wonder who had put it there and most important, how?

No matter the occasion, he always had the right clothes to wear. He had never needed to buy any clothes of himself.

But in the compound his clothes remained the same and at some point he would not have a suitable suit to go to an Avengers fundraiser or to the press conference at the end of the week.

 

2.  
Steve misses waking up and having a hot coffee waiting for him before his morning running. It was common for him to be the first to wake up in the tower and when he arrived in the common kitchen there would already be a jar of hot coffee in the machine, usually this would be accompanied by Stark who hadn’t yet gone to sleep, sitting on the stool with a cup of the hot drink in his hands and dark bags under his eyes. This coffee was the best he had ever tasted, Tony always vainglory that he was one of the seven people who bought the beans from this particular farmer and that all his residences were supplied with that coffee.

Steve always ran faster and farther when he drank this coffee.

Now the Compound, the coffee is a generic one that someone from the team bought at the grocery store. He can swear that he can’t run as much as before.

 

3.  
Steve misses the jokes and the pranks that the group used to do. For some reason someone was declaring war and the games started. No one was safe that week when that happened. Once he found his uniform painted of pink, other time the star of his shield was replaced by an image of a cat that Clint called 'Hello Kitty', in the last war all his pants got a purple color and they glowed in the dark, including his PJs, which only returned to the original color after the full round in the washing machine.

After these pranks, it seemed that the team was more relaxed, less tense. It seemed that their demons disappeared for a while.

Now there is no more pranks, jokes or laughter in the compound, and it seems that the team gets more and more depressive buried in their own thoughts.

 

4.  
Steve misses the repairs and replacements on the punching bags. When he moved to the tower, Stark had taken the self-imposed challenge of building strongest punching bags ever made, just for him. And he had, nevertheless the punching bags did not hold out when he really wanted to destroy something. However, even after he destroyed several punching bags they mysteriously appeared whole again the next day. The same thing happened to his uniform, if he ripped out or spoiled some part of the suit in the middle of a battle, on the next mission it was already whole again, just like a new one.

When he wanted to talk or when he was just bored, he just needed to grab the broken punching bag and take it to the workshop that a billionaire genius would fix it for him and he could be distracted watching him work.

Now he has to sew up his uniform with his own hands and in the corner of the gym has a pile of punching bags that need reforming.

 

5.  
Steve misses Jarvis, of how he helped him in the searches. All he needed to do was ask and the assistant would search for him and show the best results on the screen of his StarkPad. He misses that the only thing he needed to do while cooking was to look up and Jarvis would talk to him the next ingredient.

Whenever he needed some advice that he was too embarrassed to ask someone else in the team he just needed to ask in the secrecy of his room.

Now he spends hours staring at his computer's home screen without knowing what to do with it. A helper would be really good.

 

~

 

+1  
Steve misses Tony.

When the battle against Ultron was over the team had talked about incorporating the other people that helped against the evil robot to the Avengers team. Tony was the only one who said to put Wanda under observation. The majority won. Wanda was put on the team. But Steve could see the look on Tony's face every time he looked at Wanda, fear and anger. He knew that Tony did not like Wanda and that the girl's feeling about the engineer was the same. But he didn’t do anything about this.

Soon after the battle Tony had declared that the tower was heavily damaged and needed a reconstruction, but with the new additions of members to the Avengers they should move to a larger location. A better location. Then came the Avengers Compound.

Tony said he wouldn’t be an active member of the Avengers. He couldn’t say he hadn’t seen it coming, but he ignored it, as he ignored many other things that he didn’t like to think about. He could see the pain and guilt that Tony felt about Ultron. But he was so angry with the brunette for having experienced with the scepter to comfort him, to tell him that it was not his fault, that he understood.

But he didn’t understand, if Tony hadn’t experienced with the scepter everything would still be the same as it always has. Sometimes he wonders what would’ve happened if he’d said something to him, anything. Sometimes he wonders if Tony would have stayed if he had asked.

So all he could do was miss Tony.

He misses when he helped him choose the outfit for the next press conference, when the billionaire mocked him for his old-men's clothes and how his shirts were always ridiculously tight. "I don’t know how your muscles don’t tear your shirts apart, Cap." That's what Tony always said.

He misses when he woke up after a nightmare and Tony would be in the kitchen, just left the workshop, with oil in his hands and thousands of ideas in his head, he was always making coffee and they talked about everything and nothing until the time passes and the sun was rising on the horizon and he was leaving for his revitalized morning running. After that, he couldn’t even remember the reason of why he had woken so early. "You woke up really early this time Cap. Are you sure this shouldn’t be against your moral values or something like that?" Even tired the eyes of the brunette still sparkled with amusement.

He misses Tony's jokes and tricks, his bright eyes and his snarky smile, how he always knew when Steve needed a distraction from his thoughts. "Hey Steve, what's red, white and blue and can’t make a decent toast in the toaster?” And then the brunette laughed as if it was the funniest joke he'd ever done.

He misses being able to get into the workshop with his broken punching bag, being greeted by an excited one arm Dummy and a good-humored Tony, he could sit on the sofa in the corner and watch the engineer work for hours while he repaired his punching bag and he promised that this time it would be harder for him to destroy. "This time you will not show up in this workshop with a destroyed punching bag for at least a week. Stark Extended Warranty" The way he spoke made it sound like he really wanted Steve to destroy the punching bag, just so he could do all this work again.

He misses how amazing it was to watch Tony discuss with Jarvis, of how he threatened the poor bots, but even after everything his creations did to annoy the engineer, he still considered them as if they were his children, even though he would never admit it. "I swear to God the Brooklyn College of Technology will be thrilled to see you all." Even as he spoke his lips were forming a shy smile.

Steve misses Tony, his sarcasm, his dirty mouth, his smile, his genius brain and smart talk, how he helped him understand the future, how he helped him to call it present, to be his friend, to teach him things that he would never understand by himself, to make fun of him, of his clothes, of his way of talking, of his way of thinking ...

Now the compound is quiet and silent, it seems too large for so few people, very empty and lifeless. It's like as if everything he had back in the tower was a very good dream and he had to wake up to reality. 

For a life without Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea was to make Steve in Wakanda missing the compound and the life he had before the accords, but it turned out to be the Avengers Tower.
> 
> Maybe I'll do a fic about Steve in wakanda, but nothing is certain yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed it!!


End file.
